gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ammu-Nation
AMU | type = Firearms Sales | founded = 1963 | games = Grand Theft Auto III GTA Vice City GTA Advance GTA San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories GTA Vice City Stories GTA Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto IV (Mentioned) Grand Theft Auto V }} Ammu-Nation (BAWSAQ: AMU) is the standard and main gun shop in all Grand Theft Auto 3D Universe games, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description There the player can purchase armored vests and an assortment of firearms, from a pistol to a Minigun. Ammu-Nation also sells various other types of weapons, like machetes and RPGs. The name Ammu-Nation is a portmanteau of ammunition and nation, which implies the store is patriotic. In many Ammu-Nation stores, battle flags of the Confederate States of America can be seen on the walls. Ammu-Nation was founded in 1962, and seems to be one of the most long-lasting and successful businesses in the GTA series, even owning a radio station in San Andreas. At the beginning of the game, Ammu-Nation stores have only weak weapons in stock. As the player progresses through the storyline, more powerful weapons are unlocked. The store is notably absent in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, explained by the mayor having strict gun control laws. Instead, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and Luis Lopez, can buy weaponry from Underground Gun Shops or from their friends Little Jacob, Terry Thorpe, and Armando Torres. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the store makes a return, but this time it is online. Ammu-Nation has been brought back in Grand Theft Auto V with the return of San Andreas. Ammu-Nation stores are much more common and can be found all throughout the state. As of 2013, Ammu-Nation is selling many illegal military-grade weapons to the general public. The player can also purchase stocks from then in the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Stores Grand Theft Auto III , 2001.]] Weapons are bought by walking over a floating weapon pickup inside Ammu-Nation stores. When the player enters the store, the camera switches to a fixed position at the corner of the store until the player exits the store. The clerks carry Shotguns and will attack the player if the player is aggressive (i.e. the player shoots the clerk with any kind of firearm). Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA III's official website in the Portland section of the website. It includes an audio advertisement and a pop-up to Ammu-Nation's website. Phil's Army Surplus is another arms store which sells heavy weaponry not found in Ammu-Nation stores. Ammu-Nation also sponsors the TV show Liberty City Survivor. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City , 1986.]] Weapons are bought by standing in the pink marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. Each clerk at each store carries a different weapon which include the Mac (Ocean Beach), Uzi (North Point Mall) and .357 (Downtown). Phil’s Place is another arms store which sells heavy weaponry not found in Ammu-Nation stores. *Ammu-Nation seems to have connections with Mr. Black and his contract killing company, since during a mission in GTA Vice City, protagonist Tommy Vercetti is hired to kill a business man, steal a briefcase he's carrying and deliver it to the owner of an Ammu-Nation local in Downtown. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas district of Los Santos]] ]] Weapons are bought by standing on the red marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. A menu to choose the weapon is displayed. The player can preview the weapon by selecting the weapon without buying it and the clerk will bring up the weapon to display. Ammu-Nations only open up after the mission Doberman. All clerks dual wield dual Pistols, and will start shooting at you when you shoot inside the store or aim your gun at him. Inside the Ammu-Nation stores are targets that look like Carl Johnson holding two Tec-9's. Ammu-Nation owns the WCTR radio station in 1992. Los Santos *Market *Willowfield San Fierro *Ocean Flats Las Venturas *Old Venturas Strip *Come-A-Lot Red County *Blueberry *Palomino Creek Whetstone *Angel Pine Tierra Robada *El Quebrados Bone County *Fort Carson *Unnamed area *Note: prices are 20% higher than listed at the Ammu-Nations in Las Venturas. *There is an unused Ammu-Nation interior in San Andreas. It has two floors and can only be entered using certain cheats or with cheat devices. The store is functional if entered properly. Some mods may also bring the shop back into gameplay by making it enterable. *Of the mounted weapons behind the clerk, the more noticeable weapons are Tec-9's (purchasable), MAC-10's (used in other GTA III era games; unpurchasable in GTA San Andreas, however), Thompson Submachine Gun (also known as the 'Tommy Gun'; unpurchasable), the French-made FAMAS (a bullpup-styled assault rifle; unpurchasable), and several revolvers that appear to be various Smith & Wesson models of revolvers (unpurchasable). Grand Theft Auto Advance Weapons are bought by standing on the marker in front of Ammu-Nation stores. The game pauses and a menu appears to let the player purchase weapons. The store itself cannot be entered, so no clerk appears in this game. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories , Liberty City circa 1998.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Liberty City Stories functions similar to GTA III. The player will buy the weapons by walking into the yellow marker. Just like in GTA III, the same fixed camera view returns which makes the players unable to use first person view weapons like Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher. Clerks carry shotguns and will attack the player if aimed at or the player fires a weapon inside the store. Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA Liberty City Stories's official website in an e-mail under the name "Y2K is Coming!" Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop is another arms store which sells heavy weaponry not found in Ammu-Nation stores. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories , 1984.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Vice City Stories functions exactly the same as in GTA Vice City. But all clerks inside the stores carry Shotguns similar to GTA III and Liberty City Stories. The cost inside the parenthesis is the discounted price of the weapons after completing Phil's Shooting Range. Stonewall J's is another arms store which sells light weaponry not found in Ammu-Nation stores. Grand Theft Auto IV There are no Ammu-Nation stores in GTA IV, being replaced with Underground Gun Shops. However, there are certain Pedestrians who wear clothes bearing the Ammu-Nation logo on the back. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars "Order The Protection You Need" - GTA Chinatown Wars AmmuNation website slogan In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there are no stores, but weapons can be purchased on the Ammunation website via the PDA (pause screen) that will be delivered to the nearest safe house. The website service is unlocked after the mission "Pimp His Ride". Handguns Sub-Machine Guns Shotguns Assault Rifles Heavy Weapons Projectiles Miscellaneous Grand Theft Auto V Ammu-Nation has made a return in Grand Theft Auto V. Stores appear around Los Santos and Blaine County. The player can purchase stocks in Ammu-Nation via bawsaq.com. The player can also buy various modifications for most weapons, such as silencers, flashlights and extended magazines, as well as various tints. The player can also purchase different tiers of body armor (Super light, light, standard, heavy, and super heavy) with varying effectiveness. .]] .]] , East Los Santos.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] In GTA V, Ammu-Nation also have various clothing and accessory racks around the store, allowing the player to purchase shades (Can only be bought from a rack in the corner by the armor section) and jackets (Can only be bought from a clothing rack opposite to the armor section). Michael, Franklin and Trevor Michael Franklin Trevor Shooting Ranges Shooting ranges can be found in some Ammu-Nations throughout the GTA III series and in GTA V. These places test your skill in handling your weapons. Scratch Cards In GTA Chinatown Wars, Ammu-Nation scratch cards can be purchased at various stores, and the player can win body armour or various weapons. Clerks Ammu-Nation's clerks differ from game to game. *GTA III: Sam Houser, GTA developer. *GTA Vice City: Sam Houser. *GTA San Andreas: A military-looking guy wearing an army-green shirt and has a mustache. *GTA Liberty City Stories: American guy, says the same thing as the GTA III clerk but in an American accent. *GTA Vice City Stories: Generic store clerk. Fat, balding, and wearing a brightly-colored polo shirt and matching glasses. *GTA V: Melvin works in the Sandy Shores branch and a ex-military looking man who is interested in gang life works in the branch closet to Franklin's starting safehouse, the rest are re-skins of these two. Commercials Ammu-Nation radio commercials make it clear that the store is run with a right-wing paranoia philosophy, describing itself as the "store leading the fight against communism". The store also seems to promote the purchase of its products for illegal purposes, even suggesting they be used to kill one's mother-in-law if she is "being a bitch". There's also one in GTA: Vice City that mentions an anti-aircraft gun 'actually used when we whooped the Australian's ass!' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there's an Ammu-Nation radio commercial about Saturday Safety Fun With Guns with Derek the Dodo. Trivia *Inside of the Ammu-Nation in Downtown Vice City in GTA Vice City, there is an easter egg with a poster of Ronald Reagan can be seen shooting a gun at Mikhail Gorbachev. The poster however is only able to be seen with use of a trainer, as it is on a wall behind the outline of the shop. *In GTA Vice City and San Andreas, there are 2D textures on the wall of Ammu-Nation which depict unusable weapons, such as the AUG A1, FAMAS F1, Galil SAR, M1921 Thompson, Barrett M95, M4A1 SOPMOD, M1903 Springfield, AKS-74U and the Walther MPL. As such, some of the weapons on the shelf were not manufactured during the game's timeline including the Barrett and M4A1, and also, most of the weapons would be unusual to find in a US Gun store, as most of them are European or Middle-Eastern manufactured, such as the Galil or AUG. *In San Andreas, music can be heard playing in any Ammu-Nation shop. This music is the Marines' Hymn. *Like 24/7, Ammu-Nation stores can be robbed, though it is a difficult method in GTA V. The player must equip a weapon before entering and push the doors open slightly and aim at the clerk. The clerk will then pull out an Assault Shotgun. Shoot him before he kills you. This may result in a wanted level. Then run up to one of the two cash registers and shoot the money drawer. Money will come out. This method may also be used for obtaining an Assault Shotgun and if at an Ammu-Nation with a shooting range, a Combat Pistol. The cash register counters also serve as excellent cover to fight the police if they arrive during the robbery. *Ammu-Nation has a commercial in every GTA III era game. It can be heard on Rockstar's website for GTA III, and on the radio for GTA Vice City onwards. *In GTA V, some of the clerks will engage in conversations with the protagonists when they enter in the Ammu-Nation. **The clerk in the Ammu-Nation of Pillbox Hill will talk with Franklin when he is in the shop, normally their conversations are about the clerk being jealous of Franklin's thug life. This is because of the mission "The Long Stretch". **The clerk in the Ammu-Nation of Sandy Shores will talk with Trevor when he is in the shop, usually their conversations consists of Trevor degrading or insulting him, or Melvin begging for Trevor to behave. *In GTA San Andreas, the player will often hear the clerk telling Carl Johnson to not tell anyone where he got his guns/armor from. This is could mean Ammu-Nation's weapons are illegal in the state. *The Fully Cocked Licence in Chinatown Wars could be a reference to Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. *Humorously, the Ammu-Nation stores in GTA V sell cases of beer as well as firearms. This is a reference to how hillbillies tend to drink lots of alcohol and use guns. *Sometimes the Ammu-Nation clerks in GTA V will tell how the store used to be independent until Ammu-Nation took over. *In GTA V, there will be several products in the Ammu-Nation stores that are unavailable for purchase. These include machetes, boots, alcohol, headphones and more. *In GTA V, the Ammu-Nation shops sell glasses in the corner next to the Armor section. *Sometimes the Ammu-Nation clerk in GTA V will state how he loves the TV show, Republican Space Rangers. *In GTA V, an Ammu-Nation radio commercial mentions Predator drones, becoming the first time a real-life vehicle is mentioned in the GTA series. *In GTA V, if the Ammu-Nation clerk becomes provoked, whether it be by the player or something else, and cops are dispatched, the clerk and police officers will began firing at each other, despite the fact the clerk was only using self-defense from a robbery. Infinite Ammunition Glitch There's an interesting glitch in GTA: San Andreas. If you go to any Ammu-Nation with shooting range, you can double your ammo until it becomes infinite. *1. Go to any Ammu-Nation with shooting range. *2. Buy a weapon, that shares ammunition with either pistol, micro-SMG, shotgun or AK-47, but is NOT the gun itself, otherwise its ammunition will be depleted. *3. Go to the Shooting Range and leave it directly before starting the challenge. If you see you've doubled your ammo. For example, if you had 50 Bullets, now you have 100. *4. You can keep doing this, until your ammo becomes unlimited. External links *Ammu-Nation website - GTA III *Ammu-Nation website - GTA Liberty City Stories de:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation fi:Ammu-Nation fr:Ammu-Nation hu:Ammu-nation it:Ammu-Nation nl:Ammu-Nation pl:Ammu-Nation pt:Ammu-Nation ru:Ammu-Nation Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Advance Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Arms Dealers Category:Corporations Category:Places Category:Places in Las Venturas Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in Portland Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Places in San Fierro Category:Places in Shoreside Vale Category:Places in Red County Category:Places in Tierra Robada Category:Places in Vice City Category:Places in Whetstone Category:Places in Blaine County Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA V